The Brute
The Brute (also referred to as and later shortened to Brute) was a competitor robot that fought in both seasons of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. Under its original name, it reached the Semi-Finals of the Season 1 US Championship, where it was defeated and heavily damaged by The Revolutionist. As Brute, it was eliminated in the second round of the Season 2 US Championship after accidentally driving itself into the pit against Unibite 2.0, but finished runner-up in the Annihilator to Cyclone in the same season. Versions of The Brute Both versions of The Brute were simple, box-shaped robots with four large outside wheels and a large ramming spike at the back. While exhibiting good ramming and pushing power in either season of Extreme Warriors, each version suffered from exposed tires which were easily damaged by contact with spinning weapons. The Brute The original version was painted red and equipped with a set of lifting spikes at the front in addition to the rear spike. The lifting spikes themselves proved unreliable, and saw very little usage throughout its US Season 1 appearance. Brute For US Season 2, The Brute was rebuilt with a heavier welded steel chassis and hardened axles, and simply referred to as Brute. The front lifting spikes were also replaced by a 1,000rpm, 23lb spinning drum with two wide bar-like teeth, while the robot's top speed in this incarnation was quoted as 8mph. Robot History Season 1 The Brute's only Season 1 appearance came in the US Championship. In its Heat, it fought Medusa Oblongata, 6 Million Dollar Mouse, Falcon, Shuriken and Red Virus. At the start, The Brute hesitated before slamming into 6 Million Dollar Mouse, the two robots briefly bouncing up as they collided. It backed away, then rammed Falcon over the back of the immobilized Shuriken before briefly getting caught under Red Virus' lifter and driving away. The Brute drove partially up Red Virus' wedge again as it pushed Medusa Oblongata, and proceeded to ram Red Virus side-on into Matilda’s flywheel as the House Robot left her CPZ. A short while later, The Brute pushed Falcon into Matilda's CPZ, allowing Shunt to come in and attack Falcon while it struggled to escape. It briefly blocked Red Virus and Medusa Oblongata as the latter two competitors battled, before it and Red Virus resumed attacking each other for the remainder of the battle. 'Cease' was called, and the battle went to a Judges' decision, which ruled that The Brute had won the heat and progressed to the Semi-Finals. Even so, Mike Regan revealed afterwards that its lifter had malfunctioned, resorting to him driving the robot backwards for much of the battle. In its Semi-Final, The Brute faced The Revolutionist. In the opening seconds of the battle, it again hesitated before charging straight at The Revolutionist and missing. The Brute spun around in circles as The Revolutionist hit it, the impact deflecting The Brute away as it retreated and spun round in an empty CPZ. It quickly left to face The Revolutionist again, but another collision with The Revolutionist tore through its front-right tire, with The Brute being left completely immobilized after it spun round and was deflected by The Revolutionist once again. The Brute sustained more damage to its front-right wheel as The Revolutionist attacked it once again, and was counted out by Refbot before Sgt. Bash and Matilda caused even more damage. Sgt. Bash dragged The Brute back across the arena with his pincers, before Matilda lifted and pushed it into the pit, although not before The Brute attempted to turn away using one of its undamaged wheels. Needless to say, The Brute was eliminated from the US Championship as a result of this defeat. The Brute was also originally planned to represent the USA in the World Championship along with Panzer Mk 2, Manta and The Revolutionist. However, it was forced to withdraw due to the damage inflicted to it by the latter, so Drillzilla was selected to compete in its place. Season 2 A rebuilt Brute returned for Season 2, first competing in the US Championship. Appearing in Heat C, it faced Sir Force A Lot and Conquering Clown 2 in its first-round battle. Brute backed away immediately as both of its opponents attacked each other. Brute eventually rammed into Sir Force A Lot, which deflected Brute into Conquering Clown 2, before Brute retreated and briefly drove up the side of Conquering Clown 2's wedge, although without causing any damage with the drum. After spending some time avoiding its opponents again, Brute nudged Sir Force A Lot away, before driving away, pushing and driving over the top of Sir Force A Lot's blades. The three robots briefly converged together as Conquering Clown 2 came in to push Brute away, before Brute again pushed Sir Force A Lot as it got its blades stuck on the Disk of Doom. Brute then pressed the pit release button while Conquering Clown 2 pushed Sir Force A Lot into a CPZ, and briefly pursued Conquering Clown 2 just as 'cease' was called. The battle went to a Judges' decision, which ruled that Brute would progress along with Conquering Clown 2. In the second round, Brute fought Unibite 2.0, a horizontal disc from an experienced team. At the start, it immediately drove up Unibite 2.0's forks before bumping it twice and getting its drum underneath the latter's disk. This disabled Unibite 2.0's disk, allowing Brute to push it back across the arena before it stopped pushing to turn round and reverse towards Unibite 2.0 spike-first. Brute used the spike to reach through the side of Unibite 2.0 and spear one of its wheels, before backing away and twice slamming into Unibite 2.0's front drum-first. It continued bumping and ramming Unibite 2.0 before pushing it across the arena and slamming into its side again. Brute's drum clipped the side of Unibite 2.0 a few times as it pushed the latter once more, before Brute hesitated to attack any further until after Unibite 2.0 pressed the pit release button. Brute continued nudging, pushing and driving up Unibite 2.0's front before suddenly driving towards the pit and getting itself suspended halfway over the edge. In an attempt to drive itself free, Brute instead steered fully in, eliminating itself from the battle and the US Championship. The Brute later appeared in the Annihilator, competing alongside Cyclone, The Termite, Revenge, Thor's Hammer and Hyperactive. In the first round, it initially stayed out of the action before driving near the Flame Pit and pushing Thor's Hammer after it had been flipped and immobilized by Hyperactive. Brute turned to face Hyperactive's disk, but hesitated as Revenge nudged it, before pushing under the inverted Thor's Hammer while the latter was attacked by Cyclone. With Cyclone throwing Thor's Hammer out of the arena seconds later, Brute proceeded to turn Revenge over before pushing it into Cyclone, causing Revenge's drum to be partially torn off by Cyclone's disk just before 'cease' was called. In the second round, Brute entered the arena relatively undamaged, to battle the four other machines. Brute immediately pushed Hyperactive around before nudging it and driving away as Hyperactive collided with The Termite. There, it was speared by Revenge, before bumping into Hyperactive's side again as Cyclone tore the latter's disk off its mount. After this, it stayed out of the action before driving towards Hyperactive again, dodging Cyclone's disk and pushing Hyperactive back across the arena using its spike. As Brute backed away and attempted to push Hyperactive towards the wall, Cyclone clipped its right-rear wheel and flipped it over, although this had no effect on Brute's drive as it backed away towards a distant CPZ. Brute drove over a CO2 jet and shuttled back and forth out of the way as Cyclone flipped Hyperactive against and over the wall, enabling it to survive to the third round. There, Brute faced Cyclone, The Termite and Revenge. Brute initially hesitated before bumping into The Termite, with the two robots proceeding to nudge, bump and hit each other with their weapons. Brute backed towards Sir Killalot's CPZ, before driving up The Termite's front and underneath its back end as the latter attempted to attack Cyclone. This allowed Brute to push The Termite towards an angle grinder, but as before, it was launched into the air by Cyclone while doing so. Brute drove away as Cyclone ripped one of The Termite's wheels off and caught fire on the flame jet, only to check the now three-wheeled Termite for movement and wait in the middle of the arena as Sir Killalot attacked the latter. It drove over the flame jet itself seconds later before pressing the pit release button and again hesitating to attack any of its opponents for some time. Eventually, it tapped The Termite as the latter struggled for mobility, getting underneath Revenge as the latter drove in between both robots, before pushing The Termite away. Brute rammed into Revenge again with its spike as Cyclone reversed near them, the latter's disk now disabled following its earlier fire. It proceeded to nudge and push The Termite across the arena numerous times as the latter finally lost mobility, before eventually pushing it into the pit. Brute had progressed to the fourth round, a three-way battle against Revenge and Cyclone. Brute immediately attempted to push Revenge, but missed, and pressed the pit release button just as Cyclone flicked Revenge onto the soon-to-descend pit. Brute pursued Cyclone, almost driving too close to the pit edge in the process, before backing away and pushing Cyclone into Sgt. Bash's CPZ just as it flipped and immobilized Revenge. Again, Brute backed away and waited in the middle of the arena until Cyclone left the CPZ, with the two robots briefly touching each other as Brute attempted to spear through one of Cyclone’s tracks with the spike. With Revenge still being attacked by Sgt. Bash, neither Brute nor Cyclone attacked each other any further as their defeated opponent was dragged onto the Floor Flipper by Dead Metal, thrown across the arena and pitted. With Revenge eliminated, both robots qualified for the Annihilator final. For the final against Cyclone, Team Vicious attempted to use their superior speed to outmaneuver Cyclone, and use Brute's own drum as defence. Team Vicious stayed true to their tactics by driving Brute straight into Cyclone's disk, with Brute being thrown onto one wheel as Cyclone hit its chassis and drum in rapid succession. Brute landed upright and charged drum-first into Cyclone's disk again, scooping underneath Cyclone and pushing it against an angle grinder. In doing so, it managed to rip two teeth off of Cyclone's disk and cause a drive belt to shear loose from the latter, before Cyclone escaped to buffet Brute away again and chase it around the perimeter of Sgt. Bash’s CPZ. Brute withstood another blow from Cyclone before pushing it sideways into Sgt. Bash, but sustained more damage to its drum and front-left wheel before being briefly pinned against the wall by Sgt. Bash. By this point, the damage to Brute's wheel prevented it from driving straight, resulting in Brute turning and bumping into Sgt. Bash numerous times while Cyclone drove towards it, its disk having stopped following its previous attack. Brute eventually drove itself into Shunt's CPZ and an angle grinder on the other side of the arena, with Shunt axing, pushing and lifting Brute a few times before it escaped to get underneath Cyclone and push it into Shunt. The two competitors bumped each other as they escaped, before Brute once again drove into and became pinned against the corner by Sgt. Bash, his pincers grabbing and dragging Brute back before leaving it immobile in the CPZ. With Brute having fully lost drive, Refbot counted Brute out before Sgt. Bash grabbed it again, and Shunt pushed it straight into the pit. As a result, Brute finished the US Season 2 Annihilator as the runner-up. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 3 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Prior to the start of the UK Robot Wars TV series, Team Vicious competed in the original US Robot Wars competitions with the championship-winning Vicious-1. They also enjoyed considerable success in the original BattleBots with the middleweight thwackbot Spaz, which participated in the Long Beach 1999 event and won the Season 2.0 Middleweight championship before being retired. Spaz was succeeded by Thwak for Season 3.0, which reached the round of 32 in that season before losing to Twin Paradox at that stage. Team Vicious also entered the Lightweight division of BattleBots Season 2.0 with Scrub, which reached the round of 16 before losing to Backlash there. Category:US Series competitors Category:US Finalists Category:Robots from California Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Drums Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots which have driven into the Pit Category:Robots from teams that entered BattleBots Category:Robots that forfeited a place Category:Robot Wars Third Place Category:Side Competition Runners Up Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with cameo appearances in German Robot Wars Category:Robots with cameo appearences in Nickelodeon Robot Wars Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1